


Помешательство

by hematickey



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hematickey/pseuds/hematickey
Summary: Это похоже на помешательство. Или не похоже. Это и есть помешательство.
Relationships: Ezekiel Jones/Jacob "Jake" Stone
Kudos: 1





	Помешательство

Иезекииль Джонс — самый нестандартный и привлекательный парень, которого Джейк видел когда-либо. Нет, в его постели побывали представители обоих полов и он не такой старый, как Дженкинс, чтобы удивляться влечению мужчины к мужчине (при этой мысли Стоун морщится: даже мысленно называть брюнета мужчиной — ужасно неуютно, ведь ему не больше двадцати двух), но черт побери, Джонс. Этот заносчивый, самовлюблённый и такой очаровательный воришка «мирового класса». Шатен уже давно отметил, что у кареглазого есть два состояния: настолько-горяч-что-хочется-втрахать-в-стол и такой-милый-что-хочется-зацеловать-в-углу. И оба эти состояния напарника дико раздражали. Особенно второе. После того, как на небольшом задании они наткнулись на одного из немногих его любовников, которые помнят его имя, потому что были не «на одну ночь» и Иезекииль с этим парнем нашли много общего, принявшись после этого обсуждать, какой он любовник: нежный, грубый, резкий, быстрый и всё в таком духе; брюнет всё чаще выглядел слишком мило. Очаровательно. Джейк начинал терять терпение.

Когда он всё-таки срывается, этого не ожидает никто из них. Они только вернулись с очередной стычки с опасными монстрами: на этот раз это были всего лишь сирены — женщины, в некоторых представлениях с рыбьими хвостами, сбивающие с пути своим пением. Из-за этих, сухопутных, погибли шесть водителей на малозаполненных улицах. Зеленые глаза снова уловили малейшие изменения в лице Джонса, заставляя пульс учащаться. Улыбка очаровательна, запах крышесносен, а жесты рук настолько размашисты, что появляется желание сжать их в своих, лишь бы прекратили мешать.

Он неосознанно следует за парнем вглубь библиотеки — Стоун уже в курсе, что Иезекиилю нравится проводить время около стеллажей с плутовскими и авантюрными историями. Именно к полкам с такими произведениями он идёт. Шатен тенью двигается за кареглазым, затем придавливая его своим телом к буковому (судя по текстуре) предмету интерьера. Брюнет смотрит большими удивлёнными глазами ровно двадцать восемь сотых секунды, а затем издает жалобный стон, когда к его губам прижимаются чужие. Джейк не вовремя вспоминает, что где-то читал, что такой способ соблазнения (японский, к слову) называется кабе-дон. Джейк чувствует себя неловко. Парень резко обхватывает голову мужчины руками, отвечая на поцелуй и сероглазый понимает, что к такому повороту событий он не был готов. Он осторожно убирает свои ладони, находившиеся по бокам от головы Джонса и спускает их на талию, которая, что не раз замечал шатен, вытаскивая парня из очередной передряги, тоньше, чем у половины его бывших. Прижимает Иезекииля к себе медленно и бережно, боясь то ли спугнуть, то ли сломать, как ту побрякушку, которая валяется где-то под столом Дженкинса разбитая вдребезги. Пальцы прихватывают и оттягивают волосы, а брюнет довольно мычит в поцелуй, когда, позволив себе чуть больше, Стоун прижимает хрупкое на вид тело ещё ближе к себе, толкаясь языком глубже в рот кареглазого, задевая мягкое нёбо парня. Кислород стремительно кончается и через секунд двадцать сероглазый отстраняется.

Это было слишком странно и неожиданно, думает Джейк. Это было слишком круто и восхитительно, и это требует повторения, думает Иезекииль.

— Не объяснишь, по какой причине твой язык оказался у меня во рту? Не то, чтобы я был против, но мне интересно, — улыбается своими двадцатью восьмью Джонс и смотрит на шатена, переставшего прижимать его к своему восхитительному телу, но не спешащего убирать рук с талии.

— Потому что вор мирового класса украл моё сердце, — улыбается ему в тон Джейк, перечитывая одной рукой все позвонки, которые ожидаемо прощупываются на спине этого тощего создания.

— Возможно, чтобы украсть сердце вора не нужно быть мошенником, — дразнится парень и вновь прижимается к мужчине в поцелуе.

Шатен думает что целовать брюнета очень приятно, потому что тот знает толк в поцелуях и имеет пристрастие к клубничной жвачке с натуральными ингредиентами, а ещё его губы мягкие и не обветрившиеся (что заставляет пересмотреть мнение о представлениях Джонса касательно гигиены губ), но даже не представляет, насколько восхитительным кажется его поцелуй самому кареглазому: смесь пива, соли и множества любовников в виде техники: глубоко, горячо и приятно. Джейк отрывается и целует Иезекииля под ухом, заставляя кожу того гореть. Честно говоря, ковбой не может остановиться. Он целует все места на теле Джонса, до которых может дотянуться. Мажет языком по шее, прикусывает кадык и оставляет засос на ключице. Возвращается к губам и через мгновение запускает пятерню в темные волосы, углубляя поцелуй до невозможности. Парень в ответ разрывает его и выворачивается из сильных рук.

— Я не думаю, что библиотека будет рада увидеть то, к чему всё идёт. Пойдем ко мне? — он пытается выглядеть уверенно, но в глазах таится страх, который Джейку хочется развеять. Так что он хватает брюнета за руку и тащит к выходу.


End file.
